memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Brunt
Brunt was a Commissioner of the Ferengi Commerce Authority in the 2370s, until 2376. He later became a bounty hunter, working with Gaila and Pel, before joining the prestigious Ferengi Entrepreneurs' Club. Biography In 2366, Brunt served as an adjunct to Trotta, an official at the Ferengi Futures Exchange. ( ) In 2371, Brunt met Quark for the first time, during an investigation into his mother Ishka's business deals. He developed a deep dislike for the bartender, feeling he and his family were dangerous to the Ferengi race. ( ) In 2372, Brunt would return to DS9 to order Quark to end a strike in his bar. In the same year, Brunt managed to revoke Quark's business license for breaching a contract with him. This led to Quark's expulsion from the Ferengi business world, but thanks to the kindness of DS9's populace Quark was able to keep the bar open. ( ) In 2373, Brunt attempted to take over as Grand Nagus by showing that Zek had lost his business skills; however, his plan was foiled when Quark reunited Zek with Ishka. Afterward, Brunt was fired from the FCA and attempted to get back in the good graces of Zek by helping rescue Ishka from the Dominion. ( ) Bu 2374, Brunt had managed to maneuver his way into the position of Grand Nagus by deposing Zek, but Zek was soon able to regain his standing with the FCA and Brunt once again was a liquidator. ( ) In 2376, Brunt gained a seat on the new Ferengi Congress of Economic Advisors instituted by former Grand Nagus Zek. Brunt unsuccessfully attempted to have Grand Nagus Rom removed from office with a scheme devised by Brunt and a Ferengi businessman named Dav, Rom's former father-in-law. After the failure, Brunt not only was expelled from the Congress, he also got stripped of his business license. Only after Quark's cousin Gaila offered to make Brunt a business partner was he able to get back on his feet. ( ) In 2377, Brunt, now Gaila's partner, assisted him in several business transactions, the first of which was to sell weapons to three separate factions on Kalanis Major. Afterward, they would travel to Risa for a vacation where Brunt would gain information about the Urwyzden system. Following up on this lead, the partners took the Golden Handshake to Urwyzden and over the next several months managed to start a war among the Urwyzden during which Brunt and Gaila managed to sell weapons to all three planets. After months of dealing weapons Gaila began to believe Brunt and Pel, another crewmember, were plotting against him and had his personal guards attack Brunt and Pel. After escaping the Golden Handshake, Brunt rescued Pel from the planet's surface and fled the system. Several weeks later, Brunt returned and informed the governments of all three worlds that he and Gaila were behind the war. In order to make up for his part, Brunt was told he had to capture Gaila which he did. Following his capture of Gaila, Brunt became a bounty hunter. ( ) By 2386 Brunt had recovered from the financial reversals of an arms deal gone bad and clawed his way back into the upper echelons of Ferengi society. Now he was a rich and respected figure on Ferenginar, a proud Magnus-plus-level member of the Ferengi Entrepreneurs Club. A secret to his success was that Brunt was the proprietor of one of the most successful bounty-hunting operations in the quadrant. Just after he betrayed Gaila, he started as a lone operator aboard his ship the Net Gain. After years the former liquidator had transformed his one-man bounty-hunting operation into an interstellar business empire worth over a billion bars of gold-pressed latinum. He kept his involvement in the bounty hunting business a secret not because of shame but to avoid retribution. After Gaila escaped Urwyzden Alpha, Brunt was forced to return to the field to hunt him down. He learned of Gaila’s plan to located the munitions if the Husnock, and sell them to the Breen Confederacy. Though Brunt initially only wished to capture Gaila to preserve his reputation, upon seeing the destructive capacity of one such weapon used by the Breen realized that such weapons should never be sold. He vowed to bring Gaila to justice and prevent the Typhon Pact from acquiring the weapons. Under the ruse of claiming a bounty, he contacted the and led them to Husnock Prime where they achieve their goals. Upon capturing Gaila who attempted to bribe him, he stated that there were more important things than profit, shocking the other Ferengi. ( ) Appendices Background information *Brunt was played by Jeffrey Combs. Appearances 2371 * 2372 * * 2373 * 2374 * * 2375 *" }}" 2376 * 2377 * 2385 * 2386 * }} External link * Category:Ferengi Category:24th century births Category:Government officials Category:Bounty hunters